Dmitri Mishkin (Tchéky Karyo)
| occupation = Russian Minister of Defense | affiliation = Russian Federation | status = Deceased - Shot | role =Ally | portrayed = Tchéky Karyo | first_appearance_book = | first_appearance_film = | first_appearance_other = | last_appearance_book = | last_appearance_film = | last_appearance_other = }}Dmitri Mishkin (Дмитрий Мишкин) is the Russian Minister of Defence and a supporting character in the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye. He was portrayed by Tchéky Karyo. Film biography ''GoldenEye Mishkin was the Defence Minister of Russia in 1995 at the time of Russia re-organising itself after the collapse of the Soviet Union. He is present at a meeting in St. Petersburg where the disillusioned General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov (Commander of the Russian Space Division) informed him and his advisers of the incident at Severnaya, during which the experimental GoldenEye satellite was fired upon the site. Ouromov blamed the Electo-Magnetic Pulse attack on Siberian separatists; however, Mishkin informs him that aside from technician Boris Grishenko, fellow programmer Natalya Simonova was the only other individual at Severnaya whose body was not found in the carnage. Mishkin does not accept the explanation and demands Ourumov further investigate the matter, to which Ourumov tenders his resignation, claiming his purported failure in the Severnaya massacre he does not deserve to be in command. In the days that follow, Mishkin interrogates James Bond and Natalya Simonova inside the Military Intelligence Archives of St. Petersburg. Mishkin intends to have the two of them executed for terrorism and treason respectively, and demands to know the location of the GoldenEye. When 007 and Natalya tell the Minister the truth of everything that's happened so far, Mishkin begins to doubt Ourumov's loyalties and is surprised to learn that a second satellite remains active. General Ourumov then enters the room and confronts the Minister as being 'out of order'. Mishkin rebukes him, prompting Ourumov to take Bond's Walther PPK against Mishkin's protests. Having recognized Ourumov's treachery, Mishkin orders the general to be neutralized; however, Ourumov shoots the guard and then assassinates Mishkin with a shot to the head, intending to frame Bond for the murder. Literary Biography GoldenEye (novelisation) In the ''GoldenEye novelization, Viktor Mishkin was the Russian Minister of Defense and served in the former palace of Czar Nicholas, which had become the Defense headquarters. After the top secret Severnaya facility was destroyed by unknown perpetrators, Viktor held a meeting with General Arkady Ourumov, head of the Severnaya Station, who told him it was surely the work of Siberian separatists. Skeptical of this due to there being two survivors, Mishkin asked him to look deeper into the matter. Later on, missiles were fired over St. Petersburg that led Viktor to the stolen Tigre helicopter and two people whom he believed to be responsible for the destruction of Severnaya. While questioning them, they informed him that Ourumov had destroyed Severnaya, shortly before the general came in and tried to deny the claims. After Mishkin showed skepticism, Ourumov shot and killed him. Game Biography ''GoldenEye 007 In the 1997 video game ''GoldenEye 007, Dmitri Mishkin arrives at the statue park to personally take both Bond and Natalya into custody shortly after Janus has destroyed the stolen Pirate helicopter. Later he again appears at the Military Intelligence Archives in St. Petersburg. During the shootout against Ourumov's men, Bond confronts Mishkin who is taking cover from the firefight in a safe room. Mishkin accepts the evidence of Ourumov's deceit, and gives Bond access to the flight recorder of the stolen helicopter which proves that Ourumov and Janus were responsible for the attack on Severnaya. Mishkin then flees the Archives to inform the Defense Ministry of Ourumov's treachery. He presumably survives and escapes to the authorities. Trivia *In John Gardner's novelization of GoldenEye, Mishkin's first name is changed to Viktor. Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Allies Category:GoldenEye 007 (1997 game) multiplayer characters Category:Politicians Category:GoldenEye (novelisation) characters Category:Russians Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters Category:Novelized characters